ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bugaboo
Tried as well on RDM75/WHM and he was A LOT stronger then anticipated, broke through stoneskin after 5 or 7 hits, and his Ice Spikes kept me paralyzed while absorb hp did most of the damage. I ran out of MP before I ran out of HP so I was able to run for the exit, going to retry later with friend. --Azarasi 2/1/09 I tried to solo Bugaboo as BST75/WHM; it didn't work. Its add effect Drain kept it at about 90% HP through two Carries, and if I tried to melee I immediately pulled hate. After my second Carrie died I just zoned. --Valyana 08:33, 27 May 2006 (PDT) *Soloable by a 75 RDM/NIN. *Soloable by Smn 75 with Fenrir Killed by a 75 RDM/NIN with a 58 BRD/WHM. I fought the NM by the zone to Davoi using a purely melee style for the entire battle. The Bard sang Mambo and March along with Magic Finale which landed every time. Keep shadows up at all times because of the high Drain additional effect. The NM has low HP and can be killed in around 10 minutes. I did not use any nukes aside from a Fire III to finish it off when it caught me with a ~150 Drain additional effect near the end. --Shizoku 21:41, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Testimonial RDM/NIN Very very easily soloed this, the only issue was the Orcish Warlord, all I did was slept the Add, killed the warlord, then killed the add, then buffed up to full, popped Bugaboo, and killed it with Enfire. Took about 2 mins to kill the ghost, and about 12 mins to kill the warlord, so dont worry and dont panic, its a very weak fight with RDM/NIN. just did this fight only prob i had was getting to the location lol was a fun fight got killed in under 1 min with a whm/nin(galka me) a hume drk and a taru blm no drinks used warlord was up when we got there had to kill it first remember when in monastic caverns to keep invis up cause of level 75 aggro they linked on the way there the poor blm snuffed it ;p but it casts tornado when it pops but as long as the person who pops it has shadows up it is not a problem takes up one shadow... --DEADHUNTER 08:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Did this WHM75 and WAR75/NIN. Had a SAM75 too, but they didn't even get to do anything. Started out with Banish III, followed by the War doing Warrior's Charge and Steel Cyclone with 300% TP, and it dropped like a rock. --Faey of Shiva Soloed it as a 75 BLU/NIN. Very easy fight. The Orcish Warlord and Dreadnought were tougher to fight than him. --Corrderio Soloed as DRG75/WHM37 w/Wyrm Armet. Opens with AM, so keep blink/stoneskin up to get started and use the appropriate bar spells. Should have no trouble taking under 100-200 damage from AMs with shell II. A couple close calls due to Tarutaru HP, so kill it as fast as possible before it gets lucky and kills you. --Bsphil 18:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) easy solo by 85 BST/WHM with flowerpotmerle. NM did not even hit the pet at all. Only damage taken was ice spikes damage and a 95 DMG tornado. Ayrlie 09:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)